


Fulfilled Needs

by SkybreakPrime



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Restraints, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkybreakPrime/pseuds/SkybreakPrime
Summary: Soundwave and Cosmos enjoy time with each other
Relationships: Soundwave/Cosmos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Fulfilled Needs

**Author's Note:**

> One shot of having some fun. Written on mobile, unedited, wanted to get it out there.

To be honest, when the relationship started, Soundwave had no idea it would get to be this way. No regrets, never, and analyzing what he knew now, it would make sense. A frame built with thick armor to withstand solar radiation, micrometeoroids impacts, and constant atmospheric friction didn’t give many spots to be sensitive.

Cosmos had admitted to him that the last few partners he had didn’t get very far, interface wise. The poor mech thought he was broken when touches did nothing to his frame while his partners got revved up so easily. He told Soundwave he had self-served some, but it didn’t do much.

So it wasn’t surprising when the two of them decided to take it further that there was a bit of fumbling, nervous shivers from Soundwave and nervous giggles from Cosmos. The first time was a bit of a failure, but after a break and some energon, Soundwave returned with renewed determination. It had surprised Cosmos that Soundwave wanted to continue, but he gave a confirmation that he wanted to continue as well, willing to try some ideas that Soundwave offered.

And for the first time Cosmos had overloaded in Soundwave’s lap with a needy keen, deep bass speakers pressed against his hips, stimulating sensors and prompting the little space explorer’s interface panels to click open.

It had awakened an unfulfilled need in Cosmos, the one that had surprised Soundwave, but in a way that pleased them both. Cosmos had learned patience, give his partner a chance to work his frame up, and Soundwave learned to release, to know that he didn’t have to be in constant control.

Which is how he found himself in the berth, strong yellow cord wrapped around his forearms, attached to a hook on the wall above the berth. Cosmos, being the explorer, was the one to suggest new ideas in the berth. 

They had tested the cord before this, Cosmos refusing to force Soundwave into an uncomfortable position, and once Soundwave was able to determine that he could break it easily or slip his arms free, he was okay with trying it out. Cosmos had been careful as he wrapped it around his lover’s arms, constantly checking and making sure nothing was pinched, and by the time he was done, Soundwave saw that he went with the ‘slip out easily’ route.

Soundwave suspected that Cosmos liked the idea of his powerful lover only restrained by will…

Both their frames were running hot by the time Soundwave’s arms were hooked above his helm. His blue hands flexed constantly, wanting to touch the green and yellow frame that straddled his hips but he didn’t want to stop the game yet. Thick red digits traced his seams, moving between glass and buttons until they reached Soundwave’s panel. The hot metal snapped open at the faint touch and Cosmos gave a happy little whine as his hand wrapped around the thick spike, stroking slowly.

Cosmos was in charge, they both knew it, and that was another pleasant surprise for Soundwave.

Cosmos appeared to be focused on teasing Soundwave’s spike, enjoying the minute flexing of the blue mech’s legs, until Soundwave began to focus pulses of deep bass into his lover. A fun way to bring up pleasure, but Soundwave knew that it worked psychologically with Cosmos, reminding him of the first time he overloaded by the will of another, and Soundwave was rewarded with witnessing Cosmos’s interface panel clicking open, lubricant already coating the edges of that pretty valve of his.

But Cosmos didn’t move, not yet. Bright blue visor looked up, focusing on red and one word, laced with static, escaped.

“Yes?”

“Yes.”

With that, Cosmos rose up onto his knees, shifted, and sank down onto his lover’s spike with a whimper of need.

Soundwave’s visor was bright, recording every expression of want and pleasure on Cosmos’s frame as the mech’s hot valve clenched down on him, taking a few moments before finding a rhythm that the both of them enjoyed. After a few more moments, Cosmos found a rhythm for his hips and Soundwave obliged, thrusting up into his lover, pedes braced in the berth for better leverage. The only way for this to be better was if he could grip Cosmos’s hips, but that decision was taken from him, willingly.

He felt his arms slip in the bonds, their movement making it harder to focus on keeping his arms perfectly still, and his digits wrapped over the topmost cord instead. Cosmos’s hands braced on his chest, changing the angle of the thrusts, and Cosmos cried out as overload washed over him. With a few more thrusts of his own, Soundwave groaned, his own overload filling Cosmos’s valve. His bass tripped on for the briefest moment, sending Cosmos into a second overload, and Soundwave’s arms slipped free of the cords in time to catch him, lowering him gently down.

Heated metal pinged as it cooled, air thick as condensation rolled over their frames, and after a moment Cosmos’s hands wandered to Soundwave’s arms, rubbing where the cords left a few scuffs. Soundwave purred softly, enjoying the touch but shifting his arms away so they could lace their digits together. Cosmos returned with a hum of his own, his needs fulfilled for now.


End file.
